Dante
How Dante joined the Tourney Dante is the main protagonist in the Devil May Cry series. He is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon/half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. On his way to the Second Tourney, Dante was ambushed by a group of wolf demons. Preparing to go down fighting, he suddenly rescued by a Chinese masked girl with a fan named Mian. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dante prepares to draw his sword Rebellion. After the announcer calls his name Dante swings Rebellion three times then pulls out his guns Ebony and Ivory and shoots them as the camera zooms saying "This party's gettin' crazy. Let's rock!" Special Moves Drive (Neutral) Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. Can be delayed. Both the wave and the sword slash do independant damage. Multi-Lock/Acid Rain (Side) Fire a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. Can be charged for more shots. Dante can even walk around while charging, and the charge can be cancelled with any move. If one presses B before the attack animation, it becomes Acid Rain, where Dante fires the Artemis upward to send the bullets into the sky and they scatter to rain downward afterward. Sky Dance (Up) Wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. Jet-Stream (Down) Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. Pressing A after follows with Fireworks; Flails his shotgun, the Coyote-A, around like a pair of nunchaku as he fires away. Pressing B after Jet-Stream executes Dance Macabre; A rapid amount of four slashes with Rebellion. Pressing B after Dance Macabre follows with Crazy Dance; Dante sticks Rebellion in the ground, grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it, then ends with a wide slash. Devil Trigger (Hyper Smash) Based on his Level 1 Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Hyper Combo. With a roar, Dante takes a demonic form. The Devil Trigger lasts for 25 seconds. While transformed, Dante's strength increases by 15% and he regains health. He also gains new attacks. B in midair: Thunder Bolt: Fires an electric beam while in midair/mid-flight downward-diagonally B Side in midair: Vortex: Dashes forward while covered in electricity in midair/mid-flight B Up in midair: Flies using Nevan. Devil Must Die (Final Smash) Based on his Level 3 Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Hyper Combo. Dante readies his sword saying "You're finished!" and charges on his foe with Stinger, then repeats the move 3 times until he announces "Here's the finale!" nails the final Stinger, piercing his opponent and sending them into devastating red ring of demonic magical energy. He then finishes by saying "And that's how you do it." Victory Animations #Dante brushes off his shoulder with his right hand saying "Jackpot!" #*Dante brushes off his shoulder with his right hand saying "Really, Trish... is that the best you can do?" (Trish (Devil May Cry) victories only) #*Dante brushes off his shoulder with his right hand saying "Stylish and viewtiful." (Viewtiful Joe victories only) #Dante does a spin kick saying "Your GUEST wants to go through. Got it?!" #*Dante does a spin kick saying "Get the hell out of my face!" (Dormammu victories only) #*Dante does a spin kick saying "Sleep it off, baby." (Hsien-Ko, Mai, Blue Mary, Sakura, Mian, Dulcinea, Song, Sylvie or Lenora victories only) #Dante brushes his coat, then takes out Ebony and Ivory and spins them around before pointing them forward saying "Is that really all you got?" #*Dante brushes his coat, then takes out Ebony and Ivory and spins them around before pointing them forward saying "C'mon, get up! You can do better than that." (Vergil victories only) On-Screen Appearance Dante runs in and readies his hand on Rebellion saying "Let's get this over with...." Special Quotes *Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya! (When fighting Trish *It's all right, Joe. We cool! (When fighting Viewtiful Joe) *I'm not gonna pull my punches! (When fighting Dormammu or Verse) *How come I never meet any nice girls? (When fighting Hsien-Ko, Mai, Blue Mary, Sakura, Mian, Dulcinea, Song, Sylvie or Lenora) *What a touching reunion. Right, brother? (When fighting Vergil) Trivia *Dante's rival is a masked female underground fighter named Mian. *Dante shares his English voice actor with Ken Masters, Diddy Kong, Tougou, Dimentio and Takakage Kobayakawa. *Dante shares his Japanese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura, Heishiro Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Kai Asano, Cyclops, Shishiwakamaru, Col. Joshua Chamberlain, Yuan Ka-Fai, Shout, Hayate, Dr. John Watson, Liu Kang, Hatchan, Rick O'Connell, Emmett Brickowski, Nicholas "Nick" Piberius Wilde, Kaname Tousen, SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes, Enel, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sephiroth, Kimimaro, Bob Wilson, Diavolo, William "Billy the Kid" Timmons, Leon Scott Kennedy and Tekkaman Blade. *Dante shares his French voice actor with Zhu Ran, Muneshige Tachibana, Sun Ce, Xiahou Ba, Draq, Regigigas, Hol Horse, N'Dool, Nikolai Diavolo, Blueno, Super Arrow, Goriath, Alexander Anderson, Baudouin and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). *Dante shares his German voice actor with Bob Makihara, Orbulon, Pop of the Pip and Pop pair, Shiden, Afro Samurai, Ironsider, Count Von Count and Android 14. *Dante shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Hisoka Murow, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Supreme Kai and Dr. Gero. *Dante shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kamen Rider Decade, Kiyomasa Kato, Joseph Joestar's younger incarnation, Bandy Andy of the Hand-It-Overs, Shoma Sawamura, Max Alors and Dabura. Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters